Just For One Night In Your Arms
by Brittana Madness
Summary: O.S HeYa inspiré de la photo de profil. Présence de lemon.


**Après avoir vue Heather poser sa main sur le genou de Naya, mon esprit pervers à commencer à chauffer et ce lemon m'est sortit tout seul. Un peu court, mais j'me suis éclatée à l'écrire ;)**

**Désolé pour les éventuelles fautes, et bonne lecture !**

* * *

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe. Pourquoi sa main sur mon genou me fait autant d'effet ? Et pourquoi elle l'a mise là, d'abord ? Je la revoit me faire un sourire juste après que le photographe nous ai demander une photo. Je me revois accepter et me placer à côté d'elle. Puis sa main gauche se glisser sur mon genou. Le sourire que j'ai adresser à l'objectif semblait naturel mais était très crispé. Mon cœur martellait furieusement ma poitrine et un coup de chaud m'avait envie. Elle ne sais définitivement pas l'effet qu'elle as sur moi, sinon jamais elle n'aurais osée... enfin je crois. Surtout, je l'espère.

Une fois la photo faite, le photographe nous remercie et s'interésse à un autre couple. Je me tourne vers Heather, qui me fixe étrangement. Je croie bien qu'il faut que nous arrêtions l'alcool, c'est mauvais pour nous. Elle n'a toujours pas retirer sa main de mon genou. Au contriare, je sens ses doigts effleurer lentement ma peau, me donnant des frissons dans tout le corp. J'inspire fortement par le nez pour me donner du courage et pour essayer de reprendre mes esprits.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'as pris ? demandai-je en un murmure moins dur que ce que j'aurais souhaiter.

- J'en avais envie, dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Et oses dire que ça te déplaît.

Sa main commence à lentement remonter sur ma cuisse, carressant ma peau sensuellement. Sa peau est douce et les frissons qui l'accompagnent ne sont pas dû à la clim inexistante. J'essaies de reprendre contenance, mais sa main grimpant toujours plus haut me donne de plus en plus chaud.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, dit Heather en stoppant sa main à la limite de ma robe.

L'amusement perceptible dans sa voix m'agace. Je lève la tête pour lui lancer un reproche quand la lueur de désir assombrissant ses yeux bleus me cloue sur place, chauffant encore plus mon corp. Mon souffle se coupe quelques secondes pour reprendre plus rapidement. Je ne sais pas si c'est l'alcool ou la frustration accumuler depuis notre rencontre, mais l'envie que j'ai d'elle surpasse toutes mes autres pensées cohérentes en ce moment. Tout ce que j'ai envie, c'est de l'embrasser, de lui ôter sa robe extrémement sexy et de lui faire l'amour toute la nuit. En imaginant son corp nu contre le mien, je n'arrive pas à réprimer un gémissement de frustration. Elle rigole, une lueur malicieuse dans le regard. Sa main redescend, faisant le chemin inverse, mais seuls ses doigts effleurent ma peau. N'y tenant plus, j'empoigne sa main et me lève d'un bond. Sans réfléchir ni regarder si quelq'un nous a vu, je l'entraîne jusqu'à ma chambre rapidement. Je l'entend rigoler derrière moi et je la sens se mettre à ma hauteur, glissant sa main dans la mienne, entrelaçant nos doigts. Son corp se colle contre moi et je sens son souffle dans mon cou avant que sa voix ne résonne dans mon oreille d'une manière tout à fait indéscente.

- Je me demandais quand es-ce que tu allais te décider, sussure-t-elle.

- Pourquoi tu ne l'a pas fais, toi, répliquai-je sans m'arrêter.

- Parce que j'aime ton côté entreprenant, rigole-t-elle avec légèreté.

Un sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres alors que je sors ma carte magnétique de mon décolleté d'un geste rapide. Heather le vois et se mords la lèvre sans quitter ma poitrine du regard. Je déglutis difficilement et sens mes joues chauffer. Je passe la carte magnétique et la porte se déverrouille. Heather me pousse dans la chambre et ferme la porte d'un coup de pied en me plaquant contre son corp, ses mains poser sur mes hanches, les miennes sur ses épaules. Je sens que ce soir va être celui où tout changera entre elle et moi. Mais bizarrement, je ne m'en soucie pas et laisse parler mon envie et mes sentiments. Tout se passe comme au ralentis, comme dans un film. Nos regards s'accrochent, nos corps se rapprochent imperceptiblement. Mon regard dérive vers ses lèvres fine mais pourtant si tentante. Combien de fois ai-je rêver ce moment ? Beaucoup trop pour être sincère.

Je la vois pencher la nuque au ralentis et je sens enfin ses lèvres sur les miennes. Elles ont un petit goût de menthe. Je réponds tout d'abord timidement à son baiser, puis je me laisse emporter par le moment. J'enroule mes bras autour de sa nuque et rapproche plus nos visages l'un de l'autre. Sa langue caresse mes lèvres et j'entrouvre la bouche pour mêler ma langue à la sienne. La douceur de l'échange laisse bientôt place à la fougue et au désir depuis trop longtemps contenu. Nos mains parcourent rapidement le corp de l'autre, chauffant encore plus l'atmosphère.

Heather me prends de court en me plaquant contre la porte, plaçant une de ses jambes entre les miennes, exerçant une douce pression contre mon intimité qui s'humidifie rapidement. Sa bouche délaisse mes lèvres pour venir embrasser fiévreusement la peau de mon cou. Un gémissement m'échappe alors que je la sens mordre ma peau. Je penses que demain j'aurais la bonne surprise d'un beau suçon. Mais je n'y fais plus attention quand je sens ma robe m'être retiré. Je suis maintenant vêtue de mon unique sous-vêtement à la vue de ma blonde qui fixe mon corp avec envie. Réprimant le rougissement de mes joues, j'en profite pour retourner la situation et la plaque contre la porte, prenant sa place. Je retire sa robe et la jette derrière moi sans ménagement, me concentrant sur les seins ferme d'Heather. Ma langue enroule un de ses mamelons déjà dresser, tandis que ma main droite malaxe avec douceur l'autre et que ma main gauche se fraye un chemin sur son flanc. La douceur à refait son apparition alors que je l'embrasse tendrement, passant mes mains sur son corp. Je glisse mes mains sous ses cuisses et elle saute, enroulant ses jambes autour de ma taille. Son sexe humide frôle mon bas-ventre, m'excitant encore plus. Je resoude mes lèvres aux siennes. C'est impressionant comme je ne peux déjà plus me passer de ses baisers.

Je nous conduit, non sans mal, à ma chambre sans briser nos lèvres et l'allonge sur le matelas, me plaçant au-dessus d'elle. Ses jambes sont toujours autour de ma taille et je sens son bassin bouger, exerçant une délicieuse friction contre mon bas-ventre, nous faisant gémir en chœur. Je sème de petits baisers tendre et fièvreux dans son cou, descendant sur sa poitrine, où je taquine ses seins du bout de la langue, lui arrachant quelques gémissements sexy, alors que je retire son dernier bout de tissu. Je glisse ma main le long de sa cuisse, passant à l'extérieur, me ravissant de la douceur de sa peau, puis je passe a main à l'intérieur, me dirigeant dangeureusement vers son sexe, que j'atteint rapidement. J'effleure timidement son humidité, puis, voyant l'effet que ça lui fait, je me met à caresser son clitoris. Ses gémissements augmentent peu à peu et elle cambre le dos de plus en plus, enfonçant ses ongles dans mes omoplates. Décidant de cesser torture, j'enfonce deux doigts en elle, la surprenant, lui extirpant un râle sonore. Je retourne embrasser ses seins tout en faisant de lent vas-et-vient en elle, puis de plus en plus rapide.

Sentant sa jouissance arriver, j'accélére mes mouvements et place mon pouce sur sa boule de nerfs, en relevant le regard vers elle. Ses yeux sont fermés, ses joues sont rouges, sa bouche légèrement entrouverte laissant échapper ses gémissements résonnant dans la chambre. Ce qu'elle peux être magnifique dans ce moment-là ! Et je suis fière de voir que c'est moi qui la rends ainsi.

L'orgasme la fauche quelques minutes plus tard, dans un cri rauque plus que sexy. Je me penche vers elle, l'embrassant tendrement, et m'allonge à côté d'elle, la laissant récupérer. Ses yeux papillonent rapidement et je sens son cœur dans son cou battre à une allure folle.

- Wouha... halète-t-elle. C'est le meilleur orgasme de toute ma vie...

- Contente d'être douée, rigolai-je.

À peine ai-je finis ma phrase qu'elle se retrouve sur moi, ses jambes de chaques côtés de mes hanches, un regard de prédateur fixer sur moi.

- À moi de te montrer mes performances, dit-elle avant de m'embrasser goûlument.

Sans penser au lendemain, je m'abandonne dans ses bras, gémissant sous ses doigts, jouissant sous sa langue.

Toute la nuit nous nous tenions éveiller, profitant de ce moment de tendresse, et nous nous endormons que plus tard dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

* * *

**The End**

**Voilà ce que mon esprit m'a pondu. J'espère qu'il vous a plu, donnez moi vos avis, je ne mords pas ;)**


End file.
